


Loving What You Do

by princesaadriella



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: AU kind of, Billy and Trini are BFFS, Eventual Romance, First Crush, First Kiss, Jason Scott - Freeform, Kimberly Hart - Freeform, M/M, Power Rangers - Freeform, Pre Power Rangers, Pre-Relationship, Slight Trimberly, Trini Gomez - Freeform, Trini's Last Name is Not Kwan, Wingman Trini, jason x billy, power rangers 2017, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesaadriella/pseuds/princesaadriella
Summary: Billy has the hugest crush on High School King Jason Lee Scott. With the unlikely help from the loner Trini Gomez, the future drop out Zack Taylor, and Queen Bee Kimberly Hart, he may just get his wish.





	1. Trini's Advice: Cheating

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lovin What You Do Lyrics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297771) by Becky G. 



> Been listening to Kiana Lede and Becky G on like repeat and this song is so cute and we always need more cranscott fics. So here we go!

" _That's_ him?!" Trini whispered just outside of the classroom. The bell was about to ring and Billy really needed to speed this up.

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Billy, that's fucking Jason Lee Scott!"

"I know..." Billy groaned. He already knew that he basically had no chances of surviving this or living it down, but he doesn't need his friend to rub it in. "Is he nice?"

"Hell if I know. I don't talk to kids like that, you know this."

"Well, he seems really nice when he's talking to other people."

"Define other people."

"...the other jocks..."

"Exactly." Both teens peered into the doorway, watching the infamous Jason Scott sit on top of his desk and chat with the other members of the football team and their girlfriends who just so happened to be cheerleaders surrounding him. Trini rolled her eyes when she noticed that Kimberly Ann Hart was over there too with her boyfriend Ty Fleming. Although she could not stand the popular kids, Kimberly was gorgeous. She had long dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. Trini looked back at her best friend.

"Do you think he'll like me back? Even if its just as a friend? I doubt he even likes boys..." Trini shrugged.

"You never know unless you try dude. Class is about to start. You should go in and pick a seat next to him if you want to talk."

"But what do I say?! We have a test today and it will take up most of the class period. What if he gets annoyed by me? What if he thinks I'm super weird?"

"You know what? Offer to help him on the test. I'm sure he'll like that."

"You want me to cheat?! Trini are you crazy?! If I get caught I'll get detention for two weeks! There's no way." The final warning bell started to ring and the young Latina in her yellow bomber jacket began to shuffle away.

"Just trust me!" she bellowed as she rushed to class. Billy sighed and walked into class slowly. The other jocks and cheerleaders started to file out, brushing past him as they did so. Kimberly made eye contact with him for a few seconds before laughing at something that Ty had said. Billy looked up to see Jason on his phone. He was wearing a red varsity jacket. His hair was a nice, sandy blonde. His eyes, a crystal blue. Billy bit his lip. Just by looking at him, Billy could feel the butterflies in his stomach squirm and fly around. He knew that Jason Scott could never associate himself with someone like him and it hurt. The social construct of Angel Grove was so stupid.

In this class, seats were not assigned, so he smiled when he noticed that the seat next to Jason was not taken. He placed his bag down on the floor and sat in the seat. He looked over and his heart skipped a beat. He caught Jason looking at him for a brief moment, probably wondering why this weirdo was sitting next to him. Billy took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It was just a seat. It wasn't a big deal, right? Billy looked over again to see Jason back on his phone. He looked down and noticed that Jason was wearing a pair of red converse. They were obviously new. They were clean and sharp looking. Billy looked up. A conversation starter! This would be much better than risking his good school record.

"I like your shoes!" Billy said a little too loudly. Jason looked up at him and then turned around as if the compliment wasn't directed at him.

"Who, me?" Billy nodded.

"Yeah. They're really nice. I have some like that in blue but they look good in red too. I can tell you like red a lot." He motioned to the teen's jacket and school supplies that all had a hint of red in them. Jason smiled and Billy could have swore he felt his heart melt.

"Thank you! Yeah it's a pretty cool color." He laughed. Billy looked down at his color pencils. He was coloring his new project for art class. Jason looked over and then locked his phone.

"Is that for Ms. Angone's class?" He asked pointing to the art. It was a gorgeous picture of the Angel Grove movie theatre. The details and colors were spot on. The picture was phenomenal. Billy nodded.

"Yeah. Art is my favorite class. It's a lot of fun and it kinda distracts me from the other stuff going on. I also just really like to draw when I'm bored. I guess I like it the best because it's one of the only things I'm good at."

"That's so weird because that's exactly how I feel about football." Billy's smile widened as he continued coloring and putting his pencils in the order of their numeric codes. "You're an amazing artist." Billy looked away to hide his ridiculously large smile.

"Thanks."

"Why the theatre though?" Jason asked.

"Oh. It's where I work. The project was to draw a place that makes you calm."

"No wonder you looked so familiar. Bobby right?"

"Billy."

"Oh right. Sorry."

"No it's okay. They're very similar names. Unlike most people, I actually like my job. It's kind of cool to see other students be themselves instead of who they pretend to be here." Jason's expression turned dark and he looked back down at his desk, a bit offended. Billy could sense that something had changed but he had no idea what. Mr. Kaplan began passing out the math tests. "Good luck." Billy muttered. Jason didn't respond.

Billy flipped through the test, proud that he had studied beforehand. He could easily answer every question with confidence. He glanced to his left to see Jason still stuck on one of the first pages. Billy's heart panged with pity. He looked up at the clock. They had fifteen minutes left. There was no way that Jason could answer the remaining questions correctly with the amount of time that remained. Jason combed his hands through his hair in frustration. He had already given up. He filled in a few random bubbles and stood up to turn in his test.

"Wait!" Billy harshly whispered. Jason whipped his head around quickly.

"What?" Billy sighed and pointed down at his own test. He slid it from under his folder in the direction of Jason's desk, hoping that he was catching on. Jason nodded with a small smile and sat back down. He glanced over at Billy's answer sheet repeatedly until he had filled in every question correctly. The bell rang and class was dismissed. Both boys turned in their tests. Billy put all of his utensils in his bag quickly and rushed out, already feeling guilty that he had helped someone cheat. His mom would be really disappointed in him if she ever found out.

"Wait! Billy!" Billy turned around to see Jason running towards him. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. I'm really bad at taking tests and I was super nervous. I studied, I really did. It's just... math is a tough subject for me and it's the only class that I have a C- in. My dad will kill me if I don't get it to at least a B." Billy could understand this. Jason always had his homework done when he came to class and he had a fairly good grade in all of his other classes. Not to mention how naturally charming Jason was, so it was easy to trust his word when he said he did something.

"Your welcome. I'm just glad I studied too. Math is... weird I guess." Billy wrapped his fingers around the strap of his bag. Jason laughed.

"Uh... yeah? It is pretty weird." He extended his hand outward. "I'm Jason Scott by the way." Billy shook his hand nervously. "I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier. Its just, when you mentioned the thing about people pretending to be who they're not it just... I knew exactly what you meant."

"Oh. It's okay. I understand. And yeah. I know who you are, everyone does. And I don't mean that in a creepy way! It's just you're the best player on the team and you have a lot of friends and stuff..." The warning bell rang.

"Oh right. I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah sure." Jason smiled and turned around heading to his next class. "Jason?" he turned back around.

"Huh?"

"Um, I don't want you to think this is strange or anything but I was hoping maybe we could hang out one day? Like maybe we could go see a movie or something. I get free tickets all the time since I work there and if you don't want to do that then maybe we can go grab lunch after school if you want to? You don't have to say yes or anything I was just wondering..." Billy looked down at his feet, slightly embarrassed. He felt as if his world would be shattered if his crush didn't say yes. He didn't notice that Jason was smiling. He walked closer.

"Sure, that sounds cool." Jason held out his hand. "Can I see your phone?" Billy nodded and handed it over. He pressed a few buttons on it and handed it back. "That's my number. Text me okay?" Billy smiled.

"Okay sure." He looked down at his screen to see the name _Jason S._ with a bunch of red emojis next to it and a number underneath.

* * *

"Dude you got his number after talking to him for the first time ever?!"  Trini yelled into the phone.

"Yeah! It was really weird! I didn't even ask for it! I just asked if he wanted to hang out one day!"

"I'm going to need you to tell me I was right."

"About what?!"

"Well my plan clearly worked so I want to hear that I was right!" Billy's groan could be heard through the phone.

"Okay Trini, you were right. Your plan worked and I'm sorry."

"Thank you. So are you gonna text him?"

"Right now? Shouldn't I wait like a day or two?"

"Um no? He gave you his number so that he could get your number when you text him. He told you to do it didn't he?"

"Yeah but what if he was just being nice? What if he's secretly hoping that I don't text him so that he doesn't have to be bothered with me?"

"Billy, you have got to stop thinking like that! He told you to text him for a reason!"

"Okay you're right. What should I say?"

"Simple. Just say 'hey, its Billy' with like a smile or some shit like that."

"Trini you're on speaker you can't swear, my mom could hear you."

"Oh shit. Sorry." Billy rolled his eyes and did as he was told. "Did he respond?"

"Trini I just sent the message."

"Oh." Billy's phone buzzed.

"Oh wait I think he responded."

"What's it say?" Trini could hear Billy squeal. "What?!"

"He said 'hey' with a red heart!" Trini moaned.

"A heart emoji? Already? Damn... yeah, he definitely likes you back."

"Well now what?" Billy and Trini were both sprawled out on their beds. Both were silent for a second, trying to think of what to say next.

"Ask him when he wants to hang out."

"Okay." After a few moments Billy's phone buzzed again.

"He asked if this Saturday would work."

"Well would it?"

"I don't know. I could ask my mom but I have to clean my room, do the laundry, wash the dishes-"

"Dude just tell him yeah and do that stuff today."

"Oh yeah. That could work too." His phone buzzed once more. "He said cool."

"Damn... that's it?"

"And if I could meet him at the movies at four!"

"Oh shit, don't you work on Saturdays though?"

"Yeah but my shift ends at 3."

"Oh perfect."

"Trini?"

"Yup?"

"Thanks, a lot." Trini smiled. Billy was the only friend she had in Angel Grove. She knew that he would do anything for her, so she wanted to do the same.

"No problem." Billy hung up the phone and smiled. He couldn't help but to be excited, but they were just friends. He didn't want to give his hopes up, but this could turn out to be the best thing that's ever happened to him.

 


	2. Kimberly's Advice: Hugs & Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! Enjoy!

Trini stared at her locker, her expression a mix of anger and utter sadness. The words _die loser, nobody would care_ still remained in her head, even though she was desperately washing them off with the bucket of water and soap. She heard a few giggles behind her. She turned to see Amanda and Harper in their cheerleader uniforms. There was a game today so they had just come back from practice.

"If I were you, I would do what the locker says." This earned a laugh from Harper. Trini growled.

"Oh, so it was you two who did this?"

"No, but whoever did must know how everyone feels about you." Trini frowned and turned back to her locker to finish the job. She failed at trying to hide her pain, but it was better than getting suspended for punching the crap out of a few cheerleaders.

"Aww... are you gonna cry now?" Trini gritted her teeth, tears started to form in her eyes. What did she do to deserve this?

"Amanda, Harper, do you guys have anything better to do than mess with someone who hasn't done anything to you?" Trini's ears perked up when she heard the familiar voice. She turned to see Queen Bee Kimberly Hart standing there with her hands on her hips. She was the head cheerleader, so her outfit included long white sleeves and a sparkly ribbon tied in her hair that was half in a ponytail, and the rest was left to cascade past her shoulders. Her oak brown eyes glinted with anger and her clear, light brown skin was practically glowing. She was a beautiful sight to behold. "Leave her alone. Both of you are being total bitches right now." Amanda and Harper said nothing. They rolled their eyes simultaneously but did as they were told. They left while giggling and sending dirty looks in Trini's direction. Kimberly walked toward Trini and the shorter girl looked away. "Listen I'm really sorry. They can be really shitty sometimes."

"It's fine."

"No it's not fine. Whoever did this to your locker should be suspended."

"Look don't worry about it. I don't know why you care anyway. They are _your_ friends." Kimberly bit her lip.

"I know. That's why I feel even worse about it." Trini turned back to clean the rest of the blue smudge from her locker. Kimberly sighed. Trini was extremely shocked when she saw Kimberly grab the other rag from the bucket and squeeze it. She started to wipe off the top part of the locker that Trini couldn't really reach. Trini smiled as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"I'm Kimberly by the way. But you can just call me Kim."

"Trini." She replied. "You don't have to do that you know."

"I know." Kimberly looked over at Trini with the most adorable smile. Trini coughed to try and get rid of her own smile that she could feel coming on. "You're in my biology class right?"

"Yeah."

"I hear you're the top student in the class."

"Is that so?" Kim nodded.

"You tutor?" Trini shook her head.

"No. I have a friend who does though. You need some help?"

"Yeah. That'd be great." The locker was clean and both girls put the towels back in the bucket. Trini picked up the pale filled with the filthy blue tinted water. "You know why I think Amanda and Harper can't stand you?" Trini scoffed.

"Not that I really care, but why?"

"Because you're _way_ prettier than both of them combined." Kim walked away, switching her hips from side to side, leaving Trini flustered. She turned back around. "Hey, can you let me know about that tutor later on?" Trini nodded.

"S-sure."

* * *

Billy and Trini were at their lunch table alone. No one bothered to sit next to them, so they were more than happy to have one huge lunch table to themselves.

"That was really nice of her to help you with your locker."

"Yeah... it was really weird."

"She probably likes you Trin."

"What? Ew no. She's... ugh just no."

"What? She's so pretty! And she's obviously a nice person."

"She's a cheerleader. Knowing them, it's probably all apart of some big prank or something." It was no secret that Trini was gay, which is one of the main reasons that she got bullied a lot, which baffled both teens. Although Angel Grove was not one of the most accepting towns, it was the freaking 21st century. "And if I'm not mistaken, she's most definitely straight so..."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she's dating Ty?"

"Well that doesn't really mean anything."

"Maybe not but... she was probably just trying to maintain her good girl rep. Nothing more, nothing less." Billy was listening but just behind his friend was the lunch line where he saw both Jason and Kimberly putting fruits on their lunch trays. Trini followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. "Just look at them, eating their salads and healthy snacks. It makes me want to puke." She said taking a bite of her cheeseburger. Billy laughed and bit into his cookie.

"Yeah..." Billy mumbled. Jason turned around and looked straight at Billy. He smiled and waved. Billy laughed nervously and waved back. Kim turned around as well and saw Trini sitting at the same table.

" _Shit,_ they're walking this way." Trini muttered quickly.

"Don't say anything just be nice and cool." Billy said despite the fact that he was starting to shake uncontrollably.

"Hey Billy." Jason said.

"Hey Jason. How are you?"

"Good. We still on for Saturday?"

"Uh... yeah. I work on Saturdays but this Saturday is a day shift so I'll be done before four. But also I need to know what movie you want to see ahead of time so you can just text me so I can get the tickets."

"Okay sure."

"Hey Trini." Kimberly said.

"Hey."

"Is this the tutor you were talking about?" She asked pointing to Billy. Trini nodded.

"Yup. He's a pretty smart kid." Billy smiled and looked down shyly. Jason's heart fluttered a bit at the smile but he dismissed the thought quickly.

"Yeah he is. He's the one that helped me with the math test Kim."

"Oh I remember you telling me about that! No wonder your dad let you go to Brad's party." She turned to Billy. "Are you free to tutor anymore students? I could use some help in Bio." Billy nodded.

"Sure. I'm free for an hour or two after school today? My mom is working late tonight so I just have to be home before 10."

"Okay. There's a game today after school but I can meet for an hour or so."

"Oh shit we do have the game today. Why don't you guys come and watch?" Jason asked. Trini and Billy turned to each other and laughed.

"Nah. We aren't really welcomed to stuff like that." Trini replied.

"Oh come on! It will be fun. Games are always fun and afterwards one of us can take you guys home. Unless either of you have a car?" Kim replied.

"Oh no. I don't drive." Trini said.

"Me neither. At least not yet." Billy shuttered at the memory of him trying to drive his mom's van the last time.

"Oh. Well I can drive you home if you want? My truck is a pick up, so I can only fit one other person though." Jason said. Trini smiled deviously.

"Perfect! Billy you can ride with Jason!" Billy's eyes widened.

"Uh..."

"And Trini you can ride with me." Trini's laughter stopped abruptly at Kimberly's response. _Shit._

"Yeah Trini! You can ride with Kim!" Billy said. Trini sent a glare his way.

"Yeah... sure. I'll ride with Kim." Trini said sarcastically. She turned to see the entire table of jocks and cheerleaders angrily staring at them from the far side of the lunch room. "Um guys? I think your posse wants you over there ASAP." Jason and Kim looked up to see what she was talking about.

"Oh right. Well, we'll talk to you guys later." Jason said as they left. Billy and Trini watched them. They were out of ear shot but Trini was certain that their friends started to make fun of Jason and Kim for talking to them.

"I can't believe Jason Scott and Kimberly Hart are starting to become our friends."

"Don't push it. That girl is _so_ not my friend."

* * *

"Billy wait, slow down. I'm so confused."

"Sorry."

"No it's not your fault." Kimberly and Billy were sitting across from each other in the library. Kim's frustration was radiating off of her, making Billy anxious.

"Maybe we can take a break?"

"Yeah that sounds good." They closed their books. "So, how do you know Trini?" Billy smiled.

"She just moved here two years ago. I sometimes go to the mines to clear my head and she always hangs out there. She was doing weird yoga on top of mountains so I asked her why and we just started talking. She told me she went here and then... I don't know we just became really good friends." Kim laughed.

"Weird yoga?"

"Yeah. And she does it while listening to death metal. Although she seems mean, she's actually really nice, it's just her and I get bullied a lot so, all we have is each other. She kind of speaks up for me when I'm too afraid to." Kim's expression turned to one of guilt.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Those kids that bully you guys are probably friends of ours."

"Ours?"

"Yeah. Me and Jason." Billy shook his head.

"Its okay. You and Jason are nice to us. Although it might not seem like it, we really appreciate it." Kim looked up with a smile.

"Speaking of Jason, I hear you guys are hanging out on Saturday." Billy opened his book and flipped to a random page to pretend like he was searching for something.

"Yeah..."

"Do you like him?"

"Like as a friend?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ugh no. Like do you have a crush on him?"

"Um... well he's very nice, and not to mention he is really attractive and all, but even if I did I'm sure he doesn't even... think of me in that way."

"Oh."

"For a while Trini and I thought he was dating Amanda." Kimberly laughed almost hysterically.

"No way! Amanda is always hanging on his arm but he doesn't even notice her."

"Really?" Kim nodded.

"If anyone asks, I didn't tell you this okay?" Billy started to get nervous.

"Okay."

"I think you have a pretty good chance with Jason." Billy felt like his heart was going to explode but he remained calm.

"How so?"

"Well first of all, he could not stop telling me about how you helped him on that math test and how sweet you were to him. Also, you know he's bi right?" Billy's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I am too but that's besides the point. He's a really sweet guy and if he didn't like you even a little bit, he wouldn't have invited you to the movies with him." Billy's smile widened and his skin started to tingle. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He might actually have a chance with the boy that he really liked. He felt like he wanted to just burst.

"Even if he did like me back, and this is hypothetically speaking of course, I could never tell him how I feel. I might say something stupid, and now he's taking me home today and I'm so nervous. What if I say something that makes him mad? Or-"

"Don't worry about the negatives. Just think about the positives. You still have a date with him." Kim's eyes widened and she squealed a bit. "You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Right before you get out of the car, kiss him on the cheek."

" _What?!_ Kim no I couldn't do that!" Billy replied at the bold remark.

"No trust me! I've used this trick before, it totally works. And Jason is one of my closest friends, you'll definitely be able to tell if he likes you back!"

"But Kim..."

"No buts!"

"What if he actually doesn't like me back?! What if he feels like he just owes me for helping him with the test? This could ruin everything! I at least want us to be friends."

"Billy you'll never know if he likes you if you don't bring it to his attention! It's a good thing Jason is cute because when it comes to romance, he has no clue when someone likes him! It took him and Brad for forever to actually hook up."

"Him and Brad were a thing?" Billy asked, a weird feeling of hurt and jealousy bubbling in his stomach. Kimberly groaned.

" _Barely_. Brad's a dick. Jason likes good people, and he'll most certainly like you!" Billy sighed while looking back down at his book.

"We should get back to studying. You have to get to your game soon."

"Okay but one more question?"

"Okay."

"Is Trini single?" Billy looked up from his book.

"Huh?"

"Trini, is she dating anyone? I'm just curious."

"No." Kimberly nodded and opened her book, leaving Billy extremely confused, but very happy.

* * *

The game was loud and obnoxious. No wonder Billy and Trini didn't go to them. Billy however, loved watching Jason on the field. He was astounding. He was incredibly fast and agile when it came to his playing style. He reminded Billy of some kind of super hero. He was awestruck and although Trini didn't want to admit it, Kimberly was a _really_ good dancer. The way she moved her hips made Trini distracted from the actual game that was happening. Trini had to stop herself from blushing on multiple occasions.

Needless to say, Angel Grove High won the game. Afterwards the entire team picked Jason up and everyone, including the entire crowd, cheered his name. He caught Billy's eye in the bleachers and smiled at him, sending him a wave. Billy looked up, pretending not to notice but secretly screaming from joy on the inside. The game was long over and the sun had started to set. Trini, Jason, Kimberly, and Billy bid their goodbyes and parted their separate ways. Jason unlocked the truck and the two boys got in. Kim's advice had been playing over and over in Billy's head. He tried not to think about it but he couldn't help it.

Should he do it? What if Jason got weirded out? Was it too early to tell him how he felt? Probably.

Billy sighed, earning a worried look from Jason. "You okay Billy?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You were awesome Jason!" Jason laughed.

"Thanks."

"How do you play like that? You were so fast, no one could catch up to you!" Jason shrugged humbly.

"Just a lot practice I guess. I don't really know. Like you said before, you really enjoy something when you're good at it."

"Yeah, well now I know why everyone loves you at school." Jason's smile went away. Billy got scared. "Did I say something wrong?" Jason panicked a bit.

"No! Not at all Billy it's not you... but you're wrong. They don't like me because of me, they like me because I help put the school on the map, that's it."

"I don't know Jason. Everyone always crowds around you at your locker, at lunch, all the time. Aren't they your friends?" Jason took a deep breath.

"I mean yeah they are, but I feel like if I ever really needed them to get me out of trouble, I don't know if they'd help. I think you should be able to tell if your friends would help you or not." Billy looked out of the window as they passed through town.

"I would help you. If you ever needed it that is. I'd have to ask my mom of course just in case, but I'm sure she would say yes." Billy was still looking out of the window, afraid of Jason's reaction. He braced himself and turned back around, surprised to see Jason beaming. Billy smiled as well.

"Thanks Billy. What movie did you want to see on Saturday?" Billy clapped his hands in excitement which made Jason smile at how adorable Billy was. Jason shook the random thought away.

"There are so many out right now! The theatre is doing this thing were they play all the new super hero movies. There's Spider-Man, Iron Man, Captain America, you name it." Jason nodded.

"Okay. I'm more of a DC guy myself, but it doesn't matter to me." Billy laughed.

"Really? DC?"

"Yeah! You don't like DC?"

"Well sure I do but, well never mind. That makes sense actually."

"What makes sense?"

"I don't really know its just, I'm not surprised that you like DC over Marvel. Your personality can be very serious and dark sometimes." Jason laughed.

"I didn't say that they were better! I just usually like those movies more, but that doesn't mean I won't like the other ones." Billy became silent and looked out of the window once more, afraid to ask the next question that he had in mind.

"Can I ask you something Jason?"

"Sure."

"If I told you something about me that you might not like, would that make you not want to hang out with me anymore?" Jason's brow furrowed and he looked at Billy.

"Of course not Billy, unless you were like a mass murderer or something, then I don't know." Jason joked but Billy stared at back him with a blank expression. Jason coughed to clear the tension. "But you can tell me."

"I'm on the spectrum." Jason was quiet.

"Is that like a training program or something?"

"No, it's a condition. It means I have autism."

"I know, I was just joking."

"Well that's the thing, I didn't get the joke."

"Oh." They were silent again and Billy sighed. He knew that telling him about his diagnosis would make Jason not want to be around him anymore.

"I'm sorry." Jason looked confused.

"Why are you sorry Billy?"

"Because usually when I tell people that, they notice my quirks more and start to be annoyed with me." Jason looked at him.

"I would never stop talking to you Billy, ever. You're a really great person and you're fun to be around. I hope you don't think that way about me."

"I don't! It's just all of the other jocks are really mean Jason."

"See, that's the problem. The others are huge jerks to other people and that makes us all look bad, especially me and Kim." Jason tightened his grip on the wheel in anger. Billy shied away from him physically. Jason noticed and tried to calm himself. "I'm sorry I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault, its ours. I just sit there and watch as they pick on other kids and instead of doing something about it, I just laugh along like I'm in on the joke when really, I feel horrible." Billy frowned at what he was hearing. "If you can't beat them, join them right?" Jason said sarcastically.

"But you _can_ beat them Jason. You're so nice and you're the best on the football team! Everyone listens to you. If you stood up for other people like me and Trini, others will start to do the same." Jason nodded with a small smile.

"You're right."

Billy could see his house from where they were. This was it, now or never. Billy pointed to the right.

"This is my house here." Jason started to pull over. He stopped in front of the house.

"Well I'm glad you liked the game Billy."

"Yeah it was fun. I'm glad you won." Billy opened the door but stopped. His hands started to tremble but his gaze remained at the door to his house. He looked back at Jason but then down to his feet. Time seemed to slow down right before his very eyes. He took a deep breath and turned to Jason quickly. He pressed a small kiss to Jason's cheek and nearly jumped out of the car, shutting the door behind him. "Bye Jason!" He shouted and ran inside at the speed of light. Jason was stunned, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He didn't even have time to register what had happened before he was able to speak.

"B-Bye Billy..." He muttered, knowing that Billy was long gone. His fingers traced the mark where Billy's lips had briefly touched. He massaged his face in his hands and looked in the rear view mirror. Once he noticed the blush on his cheeks, he groaned and sped off. There was no way that he could have a crush on Billy right? Jason closed his eyes and sighed as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

He was starting to catch feelings for Billy Cranston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack is coming soon! I promise! I love my little sinnamon roll :)


	3. Zack's Advice: Bad Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zack's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the late update! Enjoy!

It took less than a full class period for everyone to see the picture.

No one knows exactly what happened but Ty said something stupid to Kimberly and got his tooth punched out, a clear indication of who was the one to have sent the photo. Amanda couldn't even bare to show her face. This was the most dramatic thing to have ever happened at Angel Grove. There are many other provocative pics like nudes and other things but this was more than that, and the Queen Bee of Angel Grove was to blame.

Trini and Billy never really gossiped with anyone else or included themselves in the daily drama of Angel Grove, they didn't even think about socializing themselves with other people unless it was each other. But they definitely knew something was up when Kimberly and Jason came to their lunch table and sat down without even a word. Kimberly ducked her head down and bit into her apple and Jason took a sip of his carton of milk. Trini lifted her head and rolled her eyes. "Is there something wrong?" she asked with a low growl. Jason and Kim looked at each other.

"I honestly don't know why Jason is sitting over here, but I'm sitting over here because..." Kimberly looked back at her own table where Harper and the other cheerleaders were still talking about what had happened and probably calling her a 'total bitch'. Amber was balling her blue eyes out. "I just need a change of scene is all." Jason sighed.

"I already told you Kim, I'm not gonna let you just sit by yourself and mope around all day." Kimberly smiled sadly and picked at her salad in the small, dingy container that it came in. Billy took a bite of his cookie and refused to look at Jason. After their innocent kiss in Jason's pick up, Billy has tried to avoid him as much as possible until their movie date came along, which happened to be tomorrow. "Hey Billy." Jason said. Billy looked up quickly and smiled at him, his gaze soon returning to his own lunch plate.

"Hi Jason."

"Did you get my texts?"

"Your texts?" Billy had seen them but Trini warned him to turn his read receipts off so that Jason wouldn't know if he saw them or not. Billy hated avoiding Jason but he was just afraid that he would say something horrible to him. What if Jason only thought that they were just going out as friends? What if the kiss made him think that Billy was a freak?  "Oh yeah, I'm really sorry Jason I've just been really busy with tutoring and homework and stuff. Can you remind me what you said?"

"Yeah I just wanted to know if you wanted to get some food beforehand? Like at the diner nearby?" The jock responded while peeling his orange. Billy nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" The bell rung. Trini and Kim picked up their lunch trays and dumped them in the trash. "I'll see you in class Jason!" Kim said while rushing off, not wanting to run into her fellow cheerleaders. Trini gave Billy a faux salute.

"Meet me after school so we can head to the mines, cool?" Billy nodded as Trini left, needing to prepare for her English test. Billy was about to stand before Jason placed a hand on his arm.

"Billy wait." He mumbled. "Look.. about what happened yesterday?" The tone in Jason's voice was kind of confusing. Billy didn't know if he wanted him to finish the statement and explain himself, or whether or not he was asking some sort of question? Billy wiggled in his seat slightly and held onto his water bottle tightly, making the cheap plastic crunch beneath his fingers.

"I didn't mean to cross a line Jason it was weird I know but I was talking to Kimberly and she said that it was a good idea and I didn't want to do it but I thought maybe it would be fine but now I know I was wrong so-"

"Hold on a sec Billy!" Jason said nervously while laughing. "I wasn't trying to say that it was wrong or anything. I just wanted to know why you did it, that's all."

"Oh, well yeah Kimberly told me it was a good idea and I don't know..." Jason shook his head and groaned with a smile on his face. His cheeks were a bit red, almost as red as the apple on his plate.

"Of course she did."

"Are you mad at her? Or... me?" Jason's expression turned to one of concern and he put his hand closer to Billy's without really touching it.

"No not at all Billy. I didn't mind it at all... It was nice actually." Billy's face started to heat up and he started tapping his foot repeatedly underneath the table. "I just... Billy I don't know exactly how to... well... I'm excited for our date I guess. That's all I'm trying to say." Billy smiled and rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Me too." Jason looked down at their fingers that were now touching, neither realizing that they were close to holding hands. He smiled and looked back up again meeting Billy's oak brown eyes.

"You go to the mines? What for?" He asked intrigued.

"Oh me and Trini go up there just to hang out. Trini doesn't really like being in her house so we go there to get away. We also have a friend that lives near by in the mobile park. His name is Zack." Jason nodded and tapped his fingers on the table a few times. "You should come by some time. Maybe today if you want?" Billy asked. Jason sighed.

"I wish I could but I have practice after school from 4 to 5. Maybe another time?" Billy nodded.

"Yeah another time." The warning bell rang. Billy quickly grabbed his tray and books. Jason stood as well and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Well, I'll talk to you later?" Jason asked. Billy nodded.

"Yup!"

* * *

Kimberly stared at her locker with tears in her eyes. Across it were words like _die bitch_ and other horrible words. She had never felt so worthless a day in her life. She opened her locker and let the tears fall, taking out the books she needed for her next class. All of a sudden, a small hand reached out and grabbed the books from her hand.

"Take your stuff out." The familiar voice said. Kimberly turned. It was Trini. The young Latina nodded toward the locker. "You heard me." Kimberly didn't know what she was trying to do but she took her stuff out as instructed. "You don't need a locker." Kimberly smiled with a laugh and wiped a few tears from her eyes.

Together they walked to class.

* * *

Zack kicked a rock that was laying near his foot. Trini had her headphones on and Billy was sitting on a rock in the center of the group while eating a pack of fruit snacks.

"Well well well... Billy kissed Angel Grove's heartthrob Jason Scott huh?" Billy's eyes widened and he extended his arms outward.

"No! It wasn't an actual kiss like on the lips. It was only on his cheek." Trini laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Still a bold move boy!" Trini took placed the curve of her headphones around her neck. "Don't try to downplay it now!"

"Yeah it's too late for that dude." Zack said. Billy popped another fruit snack into his mouth and threw one in Zack's direction. Zack jumped from his place to catch it in his mouth but missed, picking it from the dirt and eating it.

"EW! Zack?!" Billy shouted.

"You're disgusting." Trini snarled. Zack shrugged and swallowed the gummy.

"He stopped me to talk to me at lunch. He seemed... off. I don't think he likes me in that way."

"But didn't Kim tell you he was bi?" Trini said.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean anything Trini! Just because he likes boys and girls doesn't automatically mean that he'll like me."

"If he didn't like you Billy, he wouldn't still be going on this date with you." Zack responded. Billy sighed.

"Maybe so but now I'm super nervous. What if I sound stupid? He's gonna think I'm a freak and never want to see me again." Zack placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to this, I've had my fair share of hot dates and such so, I know what turns people on." Trini groaned with a laugh.

"Zack shut the hell up."

"No I'm serious! Billy, if you want Jason to not think you're weird which you don't have anything to worry about because you're _not_ weird, just act like me!"

"But Z, _you're_ weird." Zack held a finger up to silence her.

"I'm being dead ass! All you gotta do Billy, is play hard to get! You can hold his hand but don't hold it too tight, and make sure he is the one to initiate contact, not the other way around. Oh! Also, if he tells you something interesting about him, listen, but don't comment on everything he says. Throw some things away so that you don't sound like you're _so_ interested, you become weird. Talk about yourself some too." Despite Trini's warnings to not listen to Zack, Billy was all ears and focusing intently. "Offer to buy the food, but if he offers too, let him do it! Don't be too thirsty to impress him." Billy sighed.

"I didn't get my allowance yet so I really hope he does offer." This earned a heart laugh from the group.

"Last but not least, if he leans in for a kiss, go for it, but don't do too much with like the tongue and all that, unless he does it first."

"What?! Zack no that's... well... I guess that kind of makes sense." Trini rolled her eyes. Zack popped the collar of his jacket and stuck his tongue out proudly.

"I know it does." Trini pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh God."

* * *

"And then, we spent the whole day together Jace! She literally walked me to every class!" Jason smiled at his best friend as she was sprawled out on his bed. "I think I'm falling for her... like _hard_." Jason laughed as he was placing clothes away in his drawer.

"Trini is really pretty Kim. And she obviously likes you back! You should tell her how you feel." Jason soon felt a pillow hit the back of his head.

"Are you insane?! If she finds out about what I did to Amber, she'll hate me, just like everyone else already does." Kimberly laid back down and buried her own head into a pillow. "I freaking hate my life." Jason sighed.

"Okay yeah, you did a horrible thing Kim, I can't say that you didn't, but telling someone that they should die? Don't you think that's a bit extreme?" Jason could hear Kimberly groan even though her sound was muffled by the pillow.

"But I deserve it Jason."

"No one deserves that Kim, unless you murdered someone..." Jason turned around and his brow furrowed. "You haven't killed someone have you?" Kim rolled her eyes.

"This isn't funny Jason. If she happens to feel the same way, it will be over before I even know it." Jason nodded.

"Okay, well why don't you beat her to it? Tell her what you did, and then, who knows? If she really likes you too, she'll see past it." Kim sat up and huffed, a strand of hair falling to the center of her face.

"Maybe you're right. But, enough about me. What's going on with you and Billy?" Kimberly rested her elbows on the bed and kicked her feet up like a schoolgirl at a sleep over. Jason couldn't hide his smile.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. About this kiss you told him was a good idea?" Kim's smile dissipated. Uh oh.

"Listen Jason-"

"No it's cool Kim really. I'm really not mad. It... it was sweet and all..."

"But you don't like him back?" Jason sat on the edge of the bed and pressed his hands into his face.

"Actually, its the total opposite." Kim squealed.

"I knew it!"

"Kim I don't know what to do! He's a good kid and I'm... I don't know what I am." Kimberly shook her head and pulled him downward so that he could rest beside her.

"Jason you have got to stop doing that. You're a good guy. You deserve a good person just like you."

"Kim it's not just that. Haven't you heard? Birds of a feather flock together. I may not be the party type that gets wasted every night and makes out with every hot girl I see, but that's my crowd. Those are the people I call my friends. What if we do start dating and Dale and the others are dicks to him? Whos to say they'll still even be my friends?!"

"Jason are you serious right now? If Dale or Josh or Mark or anybody else has shit to say, then you defend the hell out of Billy! He'll be your freaking boyfriend, there's no question about it." Jason nodded. Kimberly was right. There was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't defend Billy, even now if someone had something to say about him, Jason would protect him. "And another thing, if your quote on quote 'friends' don't accept you because you're dating a boy, then they're not your real friends Jace." Jason bit his lip. She was right again.

He didn't know why, but Jason constantly felt like he needed the approval of his friends, even though he was technically considered the alpha male of the group. If he was caught doing something that the others wouldn't be caught dead doing like dating someone like Billy, someone who wasn't very popular but different from everyone else, they'd stop talking to him and never associate themselves with him again. But, was that really such a bad thing?

Did he really need their friendship? The answer was no, but that doesn't mean that he didn't appreciate it.

However, maintaining the friendship that he has with his teammates should not stop him from being happy.

"You're right Kim. I'm gonna talk to him on our date tomorrow... I guess we'll see what happens from there." The two teens smiled, both happy that they might have found the two people in their lives that they needed most.


End file.
